


Xenagogy Cookie Monster

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cookies, Cute, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Venom, Eddie Brock/Venom, "Are you going to eat that?"





	Xenagogy Cookie Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



Happiness is the smell of freshly baked cookies, wafting tantalizingly through the air. The first bite soft and chewy, warm and gooey, and Venom happily purrs as he enjoys the treats. There is something magical and heavenly about warm cookies straight out of the oven. The rich aroma that tickles his nose and makes him feel all cozy inside. The way the dough mushes on his fingers, making the tips gooey where he must lick them clean and ends up making a finger-paint mess on his hands. 

Eddie had been working on the latest news report when suddenly a heavenly scent tickled his nose from afar. From inside him, behind his ribs next to his heart where Venom likes to sleep, his symbiote did a happy wiggle, immuring from his chest. 

“Cookies!” Venom squeals, more less forcefully pulling Eddie towards the kitchen. Their mouth is all watered up like heavy downpour of rain as the scrumptious scent draws them to Annie who is setting the hot cookies gently on the cooling rack. 

Venom reaches for a yummy treat, only to sulk away and hide behind Eddie when Annie lightly slaps his tentacles and glares at him. 

“Not yet,” She declares, her eyes widening in surprise when Venom’s tummy grumbles ready and eager to be filled. “They have to cool first.” 

“Eddie, she won’t give us a cookie,” Venom pouts like a toddler. “Make her give us a cookie.” 

Eddie gives Annie his best puppy dog eyes, adding his own little cute pout to match Venom’s. 

Annie folds like a cheap suit. “Okay, but only one. You’ll spoil your appetite for dinner.” She sounds like a mama, and she might as well be one because she cannot hide her bright smile when she hands over two cookies and Eddie and Venom devours them with gusto, sounding so much like cartoon characters making Nom-nom-nom grumbles. 

She shoos them away, so she can finish baking the next batch, but little did Annie know that as Venom and Eddie walked away operation ‘steal more cookies when Annie wasn’t looking’ was about to commence. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1029872.html?thread=112225520#t112225520)


End file.
